No name, I need help on the title!
by CLBisMe
Summary: Hermione has a family that no one knows of! read it it's good. and REVIEW please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! I don't have a title for the story yet! So will you help me with a title?  
  
Disclaimer: I own non of this!!! Except Casey, Brian and Beth and Tiffany! Okay? Good Remember that!  
  
Story that doesn't have a title. yet  
  
Hermione Granger had a secret life, that no one knew; not even Harry and Ron. Now it wasn't a bad life, it's just she had a bigger family than most people assumed. Two older sisters that were twins and 9 years older than her, and that's not all she had an older brother that was 2 years older than her, and a sister a year younger than her. They really lived in America and her siblings either were going or had gone to the schools there. And in reality their last name was Jones. They also were all witches and wizards, so they purebloods and that's why Hermione would get so mad at Malfoy for calling her a Mudblood because she wasn't.  
The siblings names (in order from first oldest to the youngest) Elizabeth, Tiffany, Brian, and Casandra. Elizabeth went by Beth and Casandra went by Casey.  
Hermione and Casey were really tight. They were almost like twins, the only different thing was their eyes Hermione had brown eyes and Casey had hazel and Casey hair was tamer. And Casey was smart but not as smart as Hermione and was more on the crazy side. (Think Fred and George crazy)  
That would all change (the part of Harry and Ron not knowing about Hermione's family) because they were coming over for the summer. Hermione's sister was also going to Hogwarts as an exchange student from America (Casey).  
***The Day they came***  
Hermione had not only invited Ron and Harry, but Fred, George, and Ginny (wow think how crowded the house would be). Now this is all the people that would be living in the house over the summer Beth, Brian, Hermione, Casey, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Tiffany lived somewhere else and was married.  
Casey was listening to her boom box (did I mentioned they lived like muggles because the just wanted to) the station was the Oldies station. She was bobbing her head to the music while she was drawing (she likes to draw dresses). In the din where the fireplace was (very important remember that!) and here comes Hermione. (A/N: I know, I know I write to many extra thoughts but deal with it. We are now going to listen to their conversation.)  
  
"Hey, sis what you drawing?" asked Hermione.  
"Oh, nothing just another dress," answered Casey.  
"Can I see it?" asked Hermione (again).  
"Sure," she said.  
"Wow it's beautiful, but I don't very much like the colors," said Hermione looking at the dress, it was sleeveless, it would be tight fitting around the upper body then it would flow out, and the middle had a triangular cut that went to the knees. The dress was green and sliver (no wonder she didn't like the colors).  
"Hey, I like the colors!" said Casey indignantly.  
"Whatever. Hey, my friends are coming in like a few seconds! Umm. they don't know I have a sister or any siblings at all! Don't be mad! Okay?" she said all in a rush.  
"Oh all right, do you want me to leave?" she asked.  
"No, you can stay just don't be surprised if they don't know who you are," she said.  
Casey smiled and said, "okey dokey smokey!"  
Just then, the first person arrived by flew, it was Harry. Then came Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George.  
"Hermione I was stunned to know that you were connected to the flew. Hey! Who's that?" asked Ron.  
"Hi! I'm Casey! I'm Herm's sister," she said.  
"Hermione, you never told us you had a sister!" said Harry.  
"Oh, I am not the only sister she has two older ones and a brother!" said Casey.  
"HERMIONE! I can't believe you never told us about your family!" they all shouted at Hermione.  
"Sorry," said Hermione sheepishly.  
"Oh, we are just kidding with you Hermione!" said Ginny.  
"More surprising news is my whole family my parents and everything are witches and wizards," Hermione said.  
"Wow!" said Fred.  
"Major news!" said his twin George.  
"I don't mean to be rude. but could y'all introduce yourselves?" said Casey (they live in Georgia so she has southern accent, but not a very strong one).  
"Oh sure! I'm Harry!"  
"I'm Ron!"  
"I'm Ginny!"  
"I'm Fred!"  
"And I'm George!" when he said that Casey slightly giggled.  
"Is my name funny to you, or something?"  
"Umm. no it's just we're in Georgia and my dad's favorite name are Fred and George and it's just that your twins and. Uh what was I talking about?"  
"She has a little bit of slight short term memory lose, sorry guys!" said Hermione.  
"Oh I remember!!!! But anyhoo your name defiantly not funny! Sorry if I offended you!" she said, she started blushing because she was just a little embarrassed.  
"Oh, you didn't offend him." Spoke up Ginny.  
"Hey, Ginny I'll show you where you're going to sleep, okay with you 'Mione?" asked Casey.  
"Sure you can! It saves me from doin' it!" said Hermione with a little southern accent coming out.  
"Hermione, where's your British accent gone?" asked Harry.  
"Oh, that's a mere spell!" said Hermione.  
"Can you show us where we sleep?" asked Ron.  
"Oh, sure!" she said and lead them to the stairs and took them up to their rooms. "Okay, Harry, Ron, this is your room. It's my brother's room, oh and his name is Brian."  
"Ok!" they said in unison.  
"Fred, George, this is your room."  
"Thanks for showing us our rooms Hermione," said Ron.  
"No prob." she said.  
(Casey showing Ginny her room)  
"Ginny you'll be stayin' in Hermione and my room."  
"I love it!" Ginny exclaimed, the room was white and had pictures of hot boys, the comforter on the three beds was blue that faded into green and had white flowers on it.  
"Thanks, but I wish it had more color than this!" said Casey in a sad tone.  
"Well, at my house my whole room is bright pink!"  
"Yikes!"  
"I know!"  
"Ginny I think you and I will be good friends." Stated Casey.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because we are both into boys and fashion!"  
"I know that, girl!" exclaimed Ginny. After she said that they both started laughing so hard they were on the floor crying!  
"What is y'all's (is that a word?) problem?" said a male voice.  
"Oh, nothin' Bro! Nothing at all!"  
"Who are you?" asked Ginny and Brian at the same time to eachother.  
"I'm Ginny, your sister Hermione's friend from school," said Ginny.  
"Oh, I'm Brian! Nice to meet you," he said and took her hand and kissed it.  
"The pleasure is all mine kind sir," she said giggling.  
"EWWWW!!! Gag me now! And my brother is neither kind or a sir!" shout Casey.  
"Oh shut up!" snapped Brian.  
"You!" snapped Casey.  
"No you!  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"YOU!!!" Shouted Casey  
"You both shut up!" said an amused Ginny. When she said that the brother and sister did that but stuck their tongues out at each other. Ginny just rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, yeah Brian, well Harry and Ron are here and in your room." Said Casey.  
"Oh, crud! I'll see you two later!" shouted Brian.  
"I wonder what that was about?" wondered Ginny while scratching her head.  
"With him we may never know," said Casey, after she said that they both busted out laughing. 


	2. 2

::Brian's room::  
  
Harry and Ron are unpacking their stuff when Brian slowly opens the door. They didn't hear that so he devised a plan to scare the crap out of them. He was going to open the door with a bang and make himself invisible (he was of legal age to do magic and who would care if he still had just a year left). He is 17, Hermione is 16 and Casey, she is 15. Beth and Tiffany are 25. He made himself invisible and push the door as hard as possible. I made a huge bang. Harry jumped at least 5 feet in the air while Ron was screaming. Everyone ran up to see what happened and laughed to see (get this) Harry hanging (and I mean hanging) on the fan and his eyes shut very, very tight. Ron on the other hand was lying on the floor sucking his thumb. (Ha, ha, ha! I can see it now!) Ginny and Casey (were going to call her Kit now) were playing chess. What king of chess you ask? Wizard's chess of course! Kit was winning, everyone was watching them play and boom, Kit gets Gin's king and wins. "Now who's next?" questioned the little crowd. "Me," says Ron confidently. They played for what seemed like hours (it actually only took one hour, but that doesn't matter). Ron didn't see it coming and here we go again BOOM she did it again. "WOW! Good game!" Ron exclaimed after a few seconds. "Thank you, I really love this game! Hey, how about we all go outside it's a lovely day!" she said happily. "Yeah, sure we really should!" said Gin. "And the pool is clean so we can go swimming!" said Hermione. "Yeah all of you get changed," ordered Kit.  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Hermione was in her one piece, it looked really good on her it was it was red with gold stripes on it. Kit was wearing a two piece and it showed her figure (hey I mean she IS 15) it was green with (o my gosh) silver strips on it. And Ginny was also wearing a two piece it was it was bright yellow. Beth was out with her friends so she wasn't there. Brian was wearing yellow trunks, Ron was wearing black trunks, Harry was wearing blue trunks, Fred was wearing red trunks and George was wearing green trunks. After they got their towels they went outside and Kit and Hermione started racing. Hermione was winning and kit was just a little behind. Hermione won and asked if anyone else wanted to swim. Everyone jumped in. "Just so y'all know this I have two friends coming over Rachel and Leah are coming over," stated Kit. Everyone was fine with that. 


End file.
